El pastel de la discordia
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: Cuando Erza observa como Jellal come un pastel de fresa y no entiende de quién siente más celos, si de Jellal que come ese hermoso, delicioso, precioso, sexy y sensual trozo de pastel, o del maldito pastel. [¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lizzie-chan!]


**Nota: ¡Awn, abran paso a mi primer Jerza xD! *la miran raro* (Nada que ver el título con el mito pero suena guay :D)**

* * *

Aviso: _"Regalo de cumpleaños para_ _ **Lizzie Taisho-Friki**_ _del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lizzie-chan! Espero que haya sido uno muy feliz y que te hayas divertido mucho mucho demasiado a punto de vomitar de la felicidad. Gracias por invitarme al foro y dejarme participar en los retos y disculpa por mis peticiones un día antes de mi cumpleaños xD (No, ya enserio, lo siento). Me gustan mucho tus poemas y creo que tienes mucho talento. Y bueno, espero que te guste este Jerza, que si bien no tiene hijos, tiene romance y humor, pasteles y celos OuO._

 _¡Te deseo lo mejor!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad.

 **Disclaimer 2** : La foto de portada no me pertenece.

 **Palabras** : 1,215.

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Jellal x Erza. Jerza.

* * *

 **¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

.

 **El pastel de la discordia**

.

.

Erza miró de nuevo como cortaba el pastel con lenta tortura, el jugo del pastel salía por su nueva herida, y la línea de fresas en el centro hizo que su boca se secara de golpe. Tragó duro mientras veía la cuchara tomar una nueva dirección, sostenida por una grande mano de dedos largos y nudillos exquisitos. El cubierto entró a la boca y ella soltó un quejido, no tan interior como hubiera deseado.

La boca que masticaba, paró y se formó en ella una ligera curvatura ladeada.

Demonios.

—Pregunté si querías. —La fuerte voz de Jellal la sacó de su ensimismada actitud. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; la sonrisa se agrandó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la mesa—. ¿Erza?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—P-Para nada. No quiero. —Entreabrió un ojo, espiando al hombre que reía en silencio del otro lado de la mesa de caoba.

Se encontraban en el cuartel en el que había estado viviendo desde que Fairy Tail se separó, una gran construcción muy parecida a un gremio, con grandes columnas altísimas y millones de habitaciones. Un lugar muy parecido a donde se encontraba Avatar. A decir verdad, era un lugar anteriormente ocupado por ladrones, pero en una misión que le fue encomendada, los derrotó a todos y como recompensa le dejaron quedarse en el lugar hasta que ella misma decidiera marcharse.

Que no sería mucho tiempo después, cuando recibiera una llamada de Gray activando el dichoso código azul y diciéndole que, Natsu y Lucy habían decidido irrumpir en Avatar y se habían metido en problemas. _¡Qué cosa tan extraña! ¡Natsu y Lucy metidos en problemas!_ Había pensado. Pero eso es otra historia.

En ese instante Erza en realidad no sabía que cojones le pasaba. No podía despegar los ojos de Jellal comiendo un _pastel de fresa._

El chico cortó otro pedazo y se lo metió a la boca, su mandíbula se movió perezosa y luego lamió sus labios.

Joder.

Ella no sabía de quién exactamente estaba sintiendo celos, si de Jellal comiendo un hermoso, delicioso, precioso, sexy y sensual trozo de pastel, o del _maldito_ pastel. Por Dios, ¿Qué tan inmadura lograba ser? Ella era Erza Scarlett, la maga más temible de Fairy Tail, la que había vencido 100 monstruos ella sola, la que derrotó a miles de villanos y a la que mucha gente admiraba. ¿Entonces por qué cuando veía a Jellal masticar lentamente le temblaban las piernas?

Él volvió a sonreír desde su lugar y se levantó para rodear la mesa y, dejar el pastel justo frente a ella.

—Come—Erza tragó duro una vez más.

—Yo no-

Palmeó su cabeza con ternura y ella se encogió de hombros con vergüenza, bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias—lo pensó un momento y el silencio apareció en la sala—, pero no es esto lo que quería.

Jellal ladeó la cabeza, provocando que el cabello azul se moviera por gravedad—. ¿Qué?

Erza le rogaba a los dioses que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no la hiciera enrojecer tanto o más que su cabello. Parte de ella estaba aterrada pero la más dominante, permanecía emocionada y ansiosa; parecía que le gritaba: _¡Sí! ¡Erza, tu puedes! ¡Hazlo!_

E incluso su subconsciente sonreía.

Se levantó de golpe, provocando que Jellal pestañeara sorprendido y tomara un poco más de lejanía pero sin dar ningún paso. Ella le sonrió.

—Dije que eso no es lo quiero. Bueno, sí—se movió con nerviosismo—, pero prefiero esto.

Se inclinó ante el con velocidad.

¿Quién diría que sus habilidades en batalla también le servirían para _eso_?

Lo atacó de frente, justo como en una batalla; sus manos se enredaron en la capa que cargaban los magos de Crime Sorciére y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Los labios del hombre todavía sabían a fresas, y ella casi se derrite al probar su exquisitez, tan fuertes y estupefactos por su beso pero al mismo tiempo tan perfectos y amoldables a los suyos.

Se permitió aprovechar su nueva oportunidad y mordió el labio inferior de su compañero con saña. Oh demonios, ella siempre había deseado hacer eso; y dejó subir a sus manos por su cuello para presionarlo juntos y eliminar todo tipo de distancia. Después de unos minutos, se separó por fin, lentamente y todavía rozando su aliento contra los labios del sorprendido y atónito, Jellal.

Su respiración era entrecortada y seguro que sus mejillas eran del color del carmín, sus labios no se quedaban atrás y ahora, después de lo que había hecho, de repente analizó la situación. _Acababa de robarle un beso a Jellal, y no uno inocente precisamente._

Se retiró rápidamente—. Eh, yo, em, lo siento. Ahora me comeré el pastel.

(No era como si lo fuera o si quiera atreviera a dejarlo, el pobre pastel estaba ahí solo mirándolos con deseo, él también debía de recibir amor).

Dio media vuelta, pero una mano llegó hasta su cintura y la regresó a su lugar, estampando los cuerpos entre sí. Jellal la miró desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y Erza por una vez en su vida tuvo temor de haberlo enfadado.

Abrió la boca para disculparse pero se vio interrumpida por un gruñido.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado— y esta vez, él la besó a ella y la dejó de piedra. Pestañeó todavía con una mezcolanza de sentimientos, entre asustada, sorprendida, ansiosa, emocionada y aliviada; jadeó contra la boca de él y luego vino el golpeteo sin cesar de su corazón. Golpeaba tan fuerte que seguro que Jellal podía sentirlo y _escucharlo_ , joder, latía más fuerte que los tambores en medio del carnaval.

Devolvió el beso sin piedad. Era un tipo de _necesidad_ , que la obligaba a permanecer frente a él, con las manos detrás de su cuello y pronto se encontró derritiéndose –literalmente, sus rodillas se doblaron y estaba cayendo al suelo lentamente-, hasta que Jellal la ayudó a sentarse sobre la mesa sin interrumpir el contacto y Erza pudo al fin dejarse llevar sin tener que preocuparse de sus piernas hechas gelatina.

Se encontraba recordando todo, desde que lo conoció en la torre del cielo, como un chiquillo que la protegía, hasta ese instante, en el que era todo un hombre que continuaba luchando por ella. En sí, todos sabía que Erza podía cuidarse sola, porque, joder, ella era Titania y no necesitaba de nadie, pero Jellal siempre intento cuidar su espalda, cuando ella no se daba cuenta, incluso antes de que los problemas se le presentaran, él siempre estuvo allí como una sombra.

Suerte que Titania nunca se había dado cuenta de eso o lo haría pedazos.

Se separaron con la respiración, sus pulmones, corazón y cerebros hechos un lío.

Jellal le sonrió de muy cerca.

—¿Quieres más pastel? —Ella negó.

—No, aún no.

Y se volvieron a fundir el uno con el otro.

Erza, sin embargo, no olvidó a su pobre pastel de fresa, justo en la mesa al lado de ellos. Pronto estaría degustándolo, pero por ahora, estaba muy bien así.

Justo antes de apagar su sentido de la conciencia, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella prefería mucho más a su chico del cabello azul antes que a aquél sensual espécimen de fresa.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: Mi súper headcanon de que estos dos ya son pareja. YAS. Se supone que era una viñeta pero creo que está bastante largo.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado Lizzie-chan n.n**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
